


Game night's over

by differentjasper



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ducktales Secret Santa 2018, Episode: s02e01 The Most Dangerous Game...Night!, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentjasper/pseuds/differentjasper
Summary: What happened with Huey after the game night?





	Game night's over

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what happened with Huey after game night, and Huey is my secret santa's favorite character! :D Mine is Louie, so that made the perfect little moment to have them both. Hope you like it! ^v^

 Huey groaned as he pricked himself, yet again. He was slowly moving from plain panic to panic tinged with annoyance, because that was the third time in as many minutes, and he was his uncle’s nephew, temper and all. 

He finally threw down the sewing supplies in his hands and buried his head in his knees, frustrated beyond belief. He’d been able to sew together an entire tent after it had been torn apart during a storm, and now he couldn’t even sew on a simple little armband? He couldn’t believe himself!

He was so caught up in trying to mentally go through the past few days, see when he started to slip up, that he didn’t hear the creak of the door, and the sound of feet cautiously pattering into the room. 

He did look up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, though. It was Louie, looking… almost remorseful. It made Huey immediately jump into _What-did-my-baby-brother-do_ mode. At least he wasn’t in spiraling panic about the sewing anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” Louie whispered, not helping the alarm bells in Huey’s head. Did he set off a different one of Gyro’s experiments? Did he accidentally disturb the Gyropuddlians? Did he somehow manage to get another game night planned?!

Before Huey could hiss _‘What did you do?’_ Louie added, “…for stressing you out about the sewing. I could have just pointed it out without poking you about it.”

Huey blinked. “What?” He was surprised and confused. _That’s_ what he was apologizing about? Something that Huey himself barely even blamed him for? 

Louie must have seen the confusion on Huey’s face, because he winced. ““I just really wanted a partner for game night. That’s all.

“Look, I was taking out the fact that I wasn’t good enough at this adventure thing on you. On everyone, really. But…” he paused. Ah, there it was, the discomfort with apologizing. It seemed to be finally setting in. “I… Scrooge said I had a talent at this, just like you guys. Being able to look at the situation, see the patterns, and I was really happy.” Yep, he’d changed the subject. 

Louie sat down, frowning at the floor. Huey felt strangely calm, listening to Louie talk. Maybe it was that he could do something right, for _once_ this evening. 

“Anyway. I just… wanted to say sorry. You have awesome sewing skills. I think you were just distracted by the adventuring.” 

When Huey suddenly laughed, it startled Louie into nearly falling over. “Hey! What the heck!” he snapped, shoving a bit at Huey’s shoulder. Huey just laughed harder, shoving him back and really knocking him over this time. 

“Dude!” Louie nearly shouted, and Huey had to wave his hand, to stop him from yelling more while he got control of himself. 

He was still laughing a bit, but he finally was able to speak again. “Louie, you know how I am. You’d probably already set me off before you started doing that thing you do.”

“You mean using people to my advantage?”

“Yeah, that. Look, it’s _fine._ You’re _fine._ In fact, you’re distracting me enough that I’m better now. I’m just going to redo the sewing, and practice a little bit on the stuff we tore during adventures.” He smiled. And then, because Louie had already made it weird by saying sorry, he continued: “Thanks.”

Louie looked a little dumbfounded. “I, uh. Sure.” There was a long silence, where Huey went back to sewing, and Louie ruffled his hand through his feathers. 

“Oh, yeah,” Louie broke the silence, startling Huey this time, “Since you’ve been sitting in a dark room for about an hour now, Uncle Donald is probably going to come careening in her in three, two, one…” 

Donald came rushing in, flicking on the light and looking _extremely_ worried. He scooped up Huey and Louie, despite protests from both, ignoring the pinpricks of needles from Huey’s sewing project. 

“I hate you,” Huey muttered into Donald’s shoulder, but relaxed into the hug anyway. 

“Eh, even if I’d remembered earlier, I think you needed this,” Louie replied, shrugging as best he could while still in the iron grip of their uncle. Huey glared back, but laughed anyway. 

It wasn’t a good night, but this was nice anyway.


End file.
